


What I do

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cannon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gallavich, Ian step-dad, Love, M/M, Mickey in jail, Post Season 6, Smut, Sweetness, fake-marriage, happy endings, ian stable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana is about to get deported, she asks for help from the one person that will do anything to keep Yevgeny close to Mickey. Anything so that Mickey doesn't lose anymore than what he already has.   This is a tale about friendship and love. And how we manage to make it back from the hell we built ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You did what?

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many things I'm writing right now. But hey some of my multi's are ending soon, so there's that. This got stuck in my head today and it wouldn't leave, kind of like gallavich had done to my head latley anyway. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?? 
> 
> Should this be my next multi?

Chapter one:

Ian groaned as he loud, annoying knocks filled his apartment. He looked to his side and his bed was empty and he sighed in relief. His hangover pounding against his skull. He really shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night. But who was there to care anymore. Caleb was gone, Mickey was in jail and probably hated his guts. So who gave a damn if he took one night out to enjoy himself before going back to being his own boring medicated self.

He swung the door open and felt his jaw hang open. There in his doorway stood a frantic Svetlana, holding a little Yevgeny in her arms.

“Lana? What's going on?” He asks as she brushed past him.

“They are taking me Away. You hide the boy. He can't go. He won't survive it.” He says the tears begging to slip down her face.

“What!? Who?” He asked.

“Immigration.” She says while sitting her son on the couch as he curls up against the pillow.

“But you're married…to…a citizen…” He says not wanting to say his name.

“He's in jail. Don't matter. Not married long enough. They take me away.” She says.

“Oh god. Can't you marry someone else?” He asks.

“Who? Who's gonna marry me? I'm not marrying some jackass and becoming whore again. I'm out. I don't…I can't.” She shook slightly.

“You married Mickey.” He says.

“Yeah but he's rainbow boy. Didn't have to sleep with him. They never questioned it because of baby.” She says.

“Fuck.” He says looking at the boy.

“If they take you, they take him don't they?” He asks. “If they find him, they'll put him in the system won't they?” He asks and she nods.

“If I leave him here. And they find out. Yes. If Mickey wasn’t…but he can't take care of him.”

“Fucking fuck.” He says pulling her into a hug. “I'll fix it. It's okay Lana. I'll fix this for you.”

“How?” She asks holding onto him.  
\---

Mickey looked at his divorce papers and signed then with little thought about it. It wasn't the papers that scared him, he never really wanted to be married in the first place. It was the reason that terrified him, Lana was setting him free but she informed him that immigration was on her ass and that meant her going back to Russia, with his son. His son who he liked to pretend he didn't give a damn about. His son who despite how he came into this world, he loved and he felt himself break.

“When…when are they going to…take you and my son…” He shakes looking at her from across the table.

“I'm not going anywhere. I get married…soon.” She says looking at the lawyer, obviously not wanting to say what was going on. “Fell in love.” She's lying, he can see it in her eyes. Her eyes are begging for him to know that she is doing this to stay here. Why she cares what he thinks about her love life is beyond him.

“Who? Who's my son's new father? Who's going to replace me?” He says a little angrily. Not quite meaning to. He knew by her face that whoever she was marrying, it wasn't like that but it didn't stop his mind from going there. That another man would be there for his son like he couldn't be. All because of his own stupidity. Svetlana looked at him intensely, as if she wanted to say something that she couldn't say in front of prying lawyers and guards. He couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't her usual angry scowl.

“Man loves Yevgeny as his own. Always has, but he not take your place. Promises to tell Yevvy about his daddy. Promises to take care of us for you.” She says lightly and he doesn't know how but in that moment he knows. Always has. That's what gets him.

“No…” He whispers. And she nods. She doesn't say his name but he really doesn't need to hear it. He knows. She's marrying Ian, his Ian. And he doesn't know what to say about it. It doesn't know how to feel about it. Ian, who had freaked out when he himself had married the woman. Ian, who walked away from him, and had found someone else. But still, his Ian who he loved and who was completely not into women. He was gasping this for Yevgeny and Lana and a little hope in his heart wondered if t was a little for him too.

“I have to go now. I bring boy to see you, soon.” She says and he nods. “Tell him…tell him…” He can't say it. How will it sound? Tell him thank you. Tell him I love him. “Give Yev a kiss for me.” He says finally and she nods and he knows she understands.

\--

“Are you sure?” Svetlana asks Ian.

“Of course. I'm sure. We agreed. You and Yev move in here. We’ll get married, INS will come visit, constantly. And to them we will seem like a perfect, happily married couple and a family. We're already a family anyway. And it'll be fine. We'll stay married as long as it takes to keep you here.” He says smiling at her.

“What about you? You'll be stuck…back in closet. You hate that.” She says sadly.

“Yes. But this isn't the same. It isn't me hiding. It isn't the man I love hiding because he's scared, this is me, doing the right thing. The right thing is for you to be here, for Yev to be close to his dad and being able to see him. Mickey might pretend he doesn't care but he loves that little boy, I know he does and losing him right now would kill him after everything I've done. And you can make sure I stay level and all that shit. Besides, I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon.” He says.

“What about boyfriend? He okay with keeping a low profile?” She asks.

“I don't have a boyfriend anymore. It was a nice boring distraction for a while but it's been over for months. I want to do this Lana. For you, for Yev.”

“And for Mickey?” She asks.

“Yes. And for Mickey. Because what I did…was unfair. He just wanted to love me, take care of me and shut him out. I won't ever forgive myself for that. But this is something I can do. This is something that was taken away from him that I can give him back. His son.” He says. And she nods.

“Okay. Then. I'll move in, we’ll get married and thank you. From all of us. Mickey wanted to say it too but he couldn't. Lawyers watching like hawk. But I saw it in his eyes.” She says. And he nods at her.

\--

It takes some getting used to but Svetlana and Yevgeny living with him is a little conforming, like remembering the past. It's weird to have a woman's things in his closet and in his house. But it's nice. A few months in and they have a schedule for taking care of Yevgeny. It feels almost real, to be like this, if Mickey were here, sharing his bed it would be perfect. For a while, they take turns sleeping on the couch, but hiding blankets and pillows becomes a hassle so they agree until INS backs off, they share the room. Most of the time, Ian makes a place on the floor or sometimes Lana does when she thinks the floor is too rough on him, but sometimes, nights like this, when Lana notices him crying in his sleep she gets up on the bed and pulls him to her.

She whispers kind things in his ears and tells him that it's okay. That Mickey is thinking of him too and that it will work out. She is kind like that sometimes. She soothes him with old memories of before. Reminding him of how in love they were and that it doesn't just go away. She gets up in the morning to make him food and get his meds for him. And he loves her for it. For being so kind, even after everything. And sometimes, on mornings like this one, when he's in the shower trying to wash his tear-stained face, he wonders how he ever hated her. Because she understands, his love for Mickey, and how much he hates himself for walking away from him. And he understands how important it is for this to work for her.

He groans when there's a knock at the door. It's never good when there's a knock. It's rarely his family, but when it is they're there with their opinions, and annoying accusations, Mandy understands at least but she isn't there, she only calls. And when it isn't his family, its INS and the guy that visits is really an asshole. Trying to trip them up. Trying to make them admit that it's all for show and that they aren't a happy couple in love and it pisses him off.

Lana answers the door in an old T-shirt of Ian’s, she does that now. He gave her some old shirts. They both agreed that it looked more like they were a couple, and the first time she opened the door to the agent staring at her, they knew it was the right decision. And here he is again. The asshole standing in the doorway. Ian had just come out of the bathroom in a towel, and Lana was there in his shirt. And Yevgeny was playing with his toys on the floor.

“Come in. Come in.” She says smiling. She turns to Ian with her best fake-wife smile. “Oh honey, you better get dressed. This poor man doesn't need to see all of that.” She says sickly sweet and he wants to burst out laughing. She ushers him lightly and smacks him on the ass for show, and it takes everything he has not to flip her off. He gets dressed and then she goes to pull some pants on and they sit on the couch. Ian pulls Yev into his laps and the little boy smiles and keeps playing with the toy in his hand.

“Settling in, I see?” The man eyes Ian, and it creeps him out. He does that, to both of them. Like he's trying to pull something out of them, get them to slip up. They don't because of so many reasons. Mostly because he's creepy and gross and also because how stupid does this guy think they are. They're good at faking it.

“Mhm. We are. Married life with Lana and Yev are everything I could have ever wanted. Happy to have found them.” He says. Only half a lie. He does love them, they are family.

“And you met through her ex-husband is that right?” He asks and Ian stills for a moment. He was waiting for this asshole to try that. It wasn't exactly a secret that he and Mickey had been together, someone was bound to talk, probably Frank to be honest.

“Mhm. Mickey and I grew up together.” He says.

“A bit more than that, wasn't it?” The man asks.

“They are very close. We all are.” She says glaring at the man.

“Yes, it seems. Didn't Mr. Milkovich admit to being your boyfriend, when you were hospitalized?” The man asks and Ian doesn't know what to say to that really.

“I suppose he did, why?” Ian asks.

“If he was your boyfriend..then how is that you are now supposedly in love with his ex-wife. We all know that marriage was bullshit, how am I supposed to believe this isn't a green card marriage like that last one?” He says knowingly.

“First of all. My marriage to Mickey was nothing of the sort. He is the father of my son. We got married because of the baby, yes, but we grew to love each other in a way. It just wasn't working with him in jail and all. So what if he had…certain fascinations. We happen to have the same taste in men.” She shrugs.

  
“So your first husband was gay and now what?” He asks.

“Are you saying you understand anything about anything? My husband likes men sometimes. I like women sometimes. That against your rules?” She asks sternly and he seems to have to think of an answer.

“You’re saying, you're both bisexual. But not gay. That this is a real marriage. That you and him…” He stops himself and Ian sees Lana roll her eyes. While half of it may be true. Lana seems to have a liking for both men and women, he's never asked which she actually prefers, but he certainly has no interest in women at all. Not like he's going to say that to this asshole.

“Mhm. We are open and honest about our past relationships. We have decided to be faithful to each other, and not be with anyone else but each other doesn't erase our interests or our past. Lana is my wife now.”

“And you’re saying that Svetlana is the only person of either gender you are sleeping with? If you are in fact sleeping with her.”

“That's what I'm saying. I get it. You don't understand. But we do and unless any of this, violates your rules. There is nothing more to say on the matter.” Ian says and Lana smiles and leans her head on his shoulder for good measure.

“I see. May I look around the house?” He asks and Lana shrugs.

“Of course. As always. Go ahead.” She says rolling her eyes. By now there really isn't anything he could find.

\--

“How are you?” Lana asks Mickey as she sits in a room with him.

“Shitty. Thought you were bringing the boy?” He says and she nods.

“He's here. Out in waiting room with husband.” She says and he stares at her and leans in.

“Ian’s here?” He asks, his throat is dry.

“Yes. INS guy asked about you two.” She says simply.

“Fuck. How'd that go? Are you here to tell me, you’re getting shipped off?” He asks shaking a little and she chuckles.

“No, told him we're all bi.” And he shakes his head.

“Oh god.” He puts his head on the table.

“No big deal. We all like to fuck everyone but we are faithful now, changed.” She says nodding and he looks up.

“That work?”

“We're convincing couple. He doesn't believe us but he's an asshole. Think he wants in Orange boys pants.” She says shrugging and he glares and seems to get a little angry.

“Don't worry. He's gross and I'll cut his centimeter peter off before he lays a hand on my husband.” She says crossing her arms and Mickey shakes his head.

“You growing fond of him?” He asks eyeing her.

“Of course. We're friends. He's good to Yev. Good to us. His shit taste in men, aside.” She says winking at him.

“Is he coming in or just Yev?” He asks curiously.

“Up to you. He can come in, but you be careful. Longing rainbow looks are forbidden.” She says smiling lightly.

“Last time I checked, he could barely look at me. I think it'll be fine.” He says, not entirely sure of the words coming out of his mouth.

  
“Be nice to him. He has rough time, sometimes.” She says and he doesn't ask because he's afraid of what that means. It isn't long before he sees the flash of red coming into the room with his son and he can't help but smile at that. He looks a little better in some ways from the part-time he was here and a little worse in others. Ian hands the baby off to Svetlana and stands for a minute. Mickey notices he places a hand on her shoulder before he turns to go.

“You running away already?” Mickey asks and Ian turns back around.

“Um, didn't want to interrupt family time.” He says.

“Eh, have a seat. Think it's time I get to know my ex-wife's new hubby, huh?” He jokes and Ian shakes his head but sits down.

  
“So…what are your intentions with my ex-wife?” He says.

Ian laughs deeply and Mickey closes his eyes to feel it. He hadn't heard that laugh in so long, and it's beautiful. He's a little jealous of his ex-wife right now. She was his perfect family and he wants to escape this place and have it too. Fifteen years…well fourteen and some change, still, fuck…

“And then that bitch showed up at my door,” Lana says and Ian laughs.

“Fiona? Really. Not a fan huh?” Mickey asks and Ian shakes his head.

“They do not get along at all. Fiona thinks I'm being reckless and manic. Then again, I didn't exactly explain it to her.” He says laughing.

“Wait…she thinks…oh man…you better watch out…she's gonna have you committed.” Mickey laughs and it feels so good and he's angry when the guard gives the warning sign.

“Fuck. Okay. I guess. Bye?” Mickey says sadly.

“Hey…” Ian reaches out and touches his hand and they both pull back but Mickey smiles because only his Ian would do that. Not the Ian that abandoned him.

“I'll come back…we will all comeback. As often as we can. Right buddy?” Ian says looking at the boy in Lana's lap who nods.

And Mickey nods.

\--

Ian is at work when he’s approached by Caleb for the first time in months and he rolls his eyes. Ian is currently working at a car dealership. Well, it's both a car dealership and a garage. The place is cool as hell. Way to ruin a good day by your ex-showing up to annoy you.

“Ian.” Caleb greets next to some blonde think and Ian nods.

“Hi, Caleb. What brings you in today?” He asks.

“Mm. Gabe here was looking to buy a car. Ian this is Gabe, my boyfriend, Gabe…Ian.” Ian nods. And calls over one of the sales reps to sell a car to Gabe.

“Nice. Got ya a loaded one huh?” Ian says smiling. No hostility in his voice because he doesn't really care. There's only one ex that can spike jealousy inside of him and said Ex is sitting behind bars.

“Yeah, he's nice. How are you?” Caleb asks.

“Good. Good. Working to pay bills and feed the family. Same shit. Ya know?” He says dismissively because what's he supposed to say. Work to pay bills, feed my stepson and wife and to drive to the prison every so often to see the man that still takes my breath away.

“Back at home already?” Caleb asks smirking and that annoys him. Caleb always did think he was better than him, better than the south side. Well, fuck him.

“Nah. Nah. Still at my apartment.” He says.

“Oh? Just figured since you said..nevermind. How's living alone then?” He asks.

“M’not,” Ian says. And he doesn't know why he does it but he holds up his hand to display his wedding ring.

“Married?” Caleb asks.

“Mhm,” Ian says

“Oh. Well. Congratulations? I guess. Thought you were still hung up on your ex. Guess not huh?” Ian doesn't really respond to that because he is still hung up on Mickey. And he always will be he assumes. And it's stupid to be petty but Caleb’s holier than thou shit is pissing him off.

“Hmm. Your husband know about you still being in love with your incarcerated thug?” He asks.

“There are no secrets in my relationship.” He says honestly. Avoiding the assumption that he was married to a man, and he doesn't want to think about what man he would like to be married to.

“Good for you. I'm gonna go…over there.” Caleb says and takes off and Ian sighs. Thank fuck.  
\--

“No,” Svetlana says

“Free foooood.” Ian says smiling

“Free my ass. Gallagher family dinner can bite my ass.” She says.

“You sound like Mickey.” He laughs.

“Mickey is a smart man. Pariahs the lot of them. You ever gonna tell them, this is fake? If you don't they're gonna have you committed.” She says, echoing mickeys words.

“Fuck em. They would be this way either way. Who cares what they think.” He says.

“Then why family dinner?” She asks.

“Dunno. I like freaking them out and besides the fact that I got a wife before Lip, amuses me to no end for some reason.” He laughs. “Speaking of people freaking out, ran into Caleb.”

“Ew. No offense, but why did you date him?”

“Wanted normal…I guess.”

“You know if Mickey would have been out when you dated him, he would have killed him, and honestly, I would love to see that.” She says.

“Behave Lana. If you and Mick are both in jail, for attempted murder, we're screwed.” He says.

“And nobody in a good way.” She laughs at her own joke. “Much like now.” She says frowning.

  
“Funny. You know…you could…you know go out and get laid, Lans…” He says

“And so could you orange boy.” She says.

“Nah. I'm in a…drought. Every time I think about sex, I think about Mickey….stupid meds evening out, fucked up my game bad.” He laughs.

“We could just have sex.” She says and waits.

“I just threw up.” He says

“Still afraid of vagina? It doesn't bite.” She says laughing:

“You don't know that. Gross.” He says shuttering.

“Poor gay boy.”

“I'm scarred for life now. Oh god. Now I need to go look at porn. I need to see dicks. Beautiful dicks.”

“Or….you could go visit…ex-husband. You may not be able to fuck him, but I'm sure it'll cheer you up.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“You think that's a good idea?” He says.

“Who cares. You've been sad lately. Let him cheer you up. Then we stay up until 2 am talking about boys. No more talk of lady parts. Only sexy boy parts. I promise.” She says laughing and he nods.

“Okay…yeah. I'll do that.” He says smiling. “You know…me and you like this. It's weird, right? Talking about Mickey openly like this…and it being okay that…you know?” He says.

“Nah. It's good. We understand each other, friends. And someday when my first husband and second husband get their shit together and decide to have big gay wedding, I better be somebody's best person.” She says and winks at him.

  
“Lana….” He warns. “We aren't…it's not…”

  
“Shhh. Now. You listen to wife now. You and angry man are…fucking perfect. So it's hard. He's in jail and you're crazy, who gives a shit. Mark my words…it will happen. You can't keep your dicks away from each other for too long. If he wasn't in jail, you would have fucked your way back together months ago.” She says and turns to walk back into their room.

And he shakes his head and wonders if maybe she's right. 


	2. New case worker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Svetlana find a way to get a new case worker.

Chapter Two:

"When do the damn visits stop?" Kevin asks Ian, and he shrugs.

"When the asshole files a report saying he believes that we are absolutely not faking it. My best guess, in like three years." Ian laughs.

"Lana says he's into you." Kevin laughs.

"Gross man. I'd rather fuck...well you." Ian laughs as Kevin's face goes still.

"Shit...You know you want this. I'm a fantastic lay, man." Kevin jokes and Ian shakes his head. "Shit, I think we got a problem. That looks like the guy that was sniffing around here in the first place." Ian stills a little and turns only slightly, and sure enough.

"Fuck that's Harris, the INS guy. Do me a favor, call Lana, like now. I convinced her to go out." He says and Kevin nods and walks to the back.

\--

Okay, it was official. The guy got less appealing the more he drank. He was no longer even the least bit subtle. He wishes Lana would hurry the fuck up. The guy had him cornered against the bar and he was flirting if that's what you would call it. Ian was trying to figure out what this guys game was. Was he trying to trip Ian up? Or was he seriously that gross. Ian wondered how he had ever been into guys who acted like this. He found himself wishing Mickey were here to punch this asshole in the face and he shook his head because where the fuck did that come from?

“Hey, baby…sorry, I'm late.” Lana purred sliding in next to Ian and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “What are you doing with my husband?” She bites at Harris.

“Just keeping him company…” He slurred. And Ian rolled his eyes.

“He's not interested.” She says glaring.

“How would you know? Think he's really that into you huh? You don't have me fooled Ian, you might have her fooled into thinking you're into women now, but I know…” He says.

“First of all, if my husband was going to stray he would at least have some taste. Please.” She says rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah? And what taste would that be?” He asks curiously.

“Mm. Twenty years younger for starters, and a lot less creepy. Now back off.”

“I'd watch how you speak to the man that has your life in his hands,” Harris growls.

“And I'd watch how you speak to my wife. Look. I'm not interested. And I'm married.” Ian says crossing his arms.

The man steps towards him like he's going to do something but Kevin stops him and tells him to leave. “This isn't over. I know you're faking it and I'm going to prove it.”

\--

Sadly for men like Harris, they really didn't understand who they were messing with. Svetlana Milkovich, now Gallagher wasn't really someone you wanted to fuck with. So it was no surprise to Ian that it took all of 24 hours before Harris had been taken off their case and probably fired, most likely fired. Harris had figured they'd report him, what he hadn't expected was for an angry Russian woman to show up at the INS office in tears, yelling about how Harris tried to hit her son. And for good measure, Yevgeny crying to the agents confirming the story sure helped. The public threat helped.

\--

“The next one could be worse.” Ian sighs.

“As long as this one doesn't try to sleep with one of us, I'd call it a win.” Lana laughs and he laughs with her. “I'm taking Yev to see Mickey today. You come?” She asks.

“Not this time. Have your family time. I can't see him today.” He says sadly.

“You still love him.” She states and he sighs.

“What's it matter? If we're lucky he's locked up for 8 years. And that's plenty of time for him to realize I was a shit boyfriend.”

“You both were. Somehow you managed to be perfect anyway.” And Ian smiles at her and hugs her.

“Thank you, Lana.” He says.

“You come next time then. After we feel out this new asshole.” She says and he nods.

\--

The day came a few days later. It wasn't like they hadn't expected it. But Ian was nervous. He wanted this to work. To keep Lana and Yev here, with him. He needed to do this for Mickey and he was committed to it. It was the only way he knew how to apologize to Mickey for all the shit and show him that he was better, he wasn't the same asshole that left him.

Lana answers the door and there stands a woman. Beautiful in her own right but completely professional, with a straight face. Lana ushers her in and they sit down. Yev is placed on Ians lap cooing up at him,

“Mr. And Mrs. Gallagher.” She greets. “And who is this handsome young man.” The woman says kindly.

“This is Yevgeny. Lana’s son,” Ian answers her.

“He seems to be fond of you.” She observes.

“Ian has been there since he was born,” Lana says honestly looking over at the boys with affection. There were some things, like this that didn't require any faking.

“I see. Your file says you were involved with the boy's father?” She asks curiously.

“Yes. In the past, as we explained to the last agent, we both have been with members of the same sex as well as the opposite but that's in the last. We are together now.” Lana answers for him.

“I see.” She says.

She asks basic questions and nods every so often, not giving anything away. And finally, she folds her hands.

“I'm going to be completely honest with you. I don't expect you to respond, in fact in asking you not to. Responding, either way, will not help you in any way, and it could hurt you. So let me speak.” She says and they nod. Dread filling Ian.

“I believe that you Svetlana are honest in the fact that you may be interested in men and women but I do not for one second believe that Mr. Gallagher holds the same feelings about his sexuality. In fact, to me, it seems that you are very much still in love with your ex.”

“I…” He starts and she held up her hand.

“Let me finish. I do believe this is a house full of love, love, and repeat and while I don't believe that is a romantic love that is supposed to be held between a husband and wife, it is an affection, not even most married couples do hold. I am not in the practice of being a bitch or trying to separate families unless I have no choice. This is obviously a family. And I respect that. My report will be filed and you will stay married and here in this house. I will visit twice a month, and you will always appear to be a happy and United family. As I said, just because there is no romantic love here, doesn't make the love in this house any less memorizing or valid,” she says.

“Thank you,” is all Ian says.

“However let me be clear. It is still very much my job, to send Mrs. Gallagher back to Russia at any sign that this is not a real marriage. I trust that I will n ver find evidence or any confessions to the contrary of what will be in my report and a suggestion, public dates, every couple needs those sometimes, keeps the romance alive and the witnesses help. And sharing the intimate details of your relationship with anyone who doesn't already know them, probably not a good idea” she says as she stands up and Lana and Ian look at each other in shock. Was this woman real?

  
“I…well thank you for your time miss…”

“Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. Gabriella Shultz.” And she smiles brightly and nods. “I must get going, you two behave yourselves.”

\--

  
Over the next few weeks, Svetlana and Ian discuss a lot and decide that if they were going to do this, they were doing it. So they kept to themselves, a little, they went out to take Yevgeny places, and when they were home behind closed doors, they were friends, roommates, and parents, they talked about everything, especially Mickey. Ian opened up and told her pretty much every detail of their relationship. he talked to her about how much he still loved the man, and he cried for his relationship that he once had and he told her about his regrets, how much he used to hate her, and she, in turn, talked about her life, life in Russia and why she didn't want to go back, she talked about her life now and her son, and even about Mickey and how different he was now. She talked to him about everything, and they were quickly becoming best friends, more from circumstances. and when they walked out the doors, they were a couple, the only person that knew that they weren't was Mickey, and Mickey wasn't anywhere near because he was stuck in his own hell.

Right now they were headed out the door to go over and deal with the Gallagher's. It would be fun....actually it would the exact definition of hell, as Svetlana saw it. "Mickey had one thing right, family dinners? The fuck. I should break him out right now, just so he can sit through this shit for me. Worse than prison." She groans.

"not that bad, just be nice, hold my hand, and tell my family how in love with me you are." and she chuckles.

"mhm. This is going to go well. I turned gay boy, he now likes vagina, even if it scares the hell out of him." She says before they actually walk out the door and he glares at her as her son chuckles in his arms. He just holds out his hand and shakes his head.

"Behave, please." He groans. He wants to just tell his family. because they were giving him hell, and they knew something was up, but he didn't know what to say. He loved them, but he didn't know how they would react. In all honesty, he knew they would figure it out, because, well he was gay, there was no, maybe about that shit, and they all knew that especially Lip and Fiona. He and Lip had plenty of conversations about his sexuality when he first came out to him, so there was no way in Hell Phillip Gallagher was falling for this shit and he knew that his family knew about his love for Mickey and Yev, and that would be the kicker, if they figured out immigration was on their asses, I wouldn't even take a hint other than that, they would know. But he honestly didn't care, as long as they kept their mouths shut, which they would, but the lecture. That is what he didn't want to deal with.

\--

“Ready?” Lana asks Ian as they step up to the Gallaghers house.

“Fuck no.” He says as he knocks on the door for the first time in his life.

 


	3. The dinner

Chapter 3: the dinner

Fiona stared at her brother and his wife, fucking wife? Who would have thought that that would ever happen? Not her that's for sure. She didn't know what to do or what to think really. There was no way In hell that her very gay brother had woken up one day and decided he was in love with a woman, marrying a woman, and she wasn't stupid enough to think that said woman being Svetlana was a coincidence. This had something to do with Mickey. She wondered to herself if Svetlana knew how take her marriage was? Was he trying to get back at Mickey for something? She shook her head, he wasn't that cruel, he couldn't be.

\--

Svetlana bounced her son on her knee as the Gallaghers watched her. Ian placed a hand on her back as he let out his own breath and this seemed to piss lip off even more.

“Fuck it, what the hell guys??” He finally says.

“Lip,” Fiona says in warning.

“No. My brother….Ian…what the fuck? So you’re straight now? Going back into the closet? What have you done with my brother? Are the meds okay?” Ian frowns, of course, it would come to that. That's the only logical reason right? He was manic and crazy.

“I'm not manic. Meds are fine.”

“Okay, then tell me why, my brother who once told me, that he couldn't possibly stick his dick in a woman, even when it meant maybe taking a beatdown, is now suddenly willing to stick his dick in a woman, for the rest of his life? Huh? Married??? You married your ex-boyfriend's ex-wife. That's sick man. Does Mickey even know you're banging her?” Lip says, pissed off and furious.

Svetlana's phone rings and she looks down and hands Ian the baby, and smiles softly. “Speak of devil. Hello…yes…fine…here talk to husband and Yev. I talk to asshole family.” She says and glares at the Gallaghers. Ian looks at her in confusion. She leans over and places a kiss on Yev's forehead and Ian's cheek, and softly whispers. “He calms you. Talk to him. I'll be fine.” He nods and takes the phone walking up the stairs.

 

“Yes, angry boy knows I married orange boy, Any more Stupid ass questions before he comes back?” She says crossing her arms.

“And he's fine with that? Just fine?” Lip says

“Mhm. They understand each other. Love each other.” She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wait….you know he's in love with Mickey? And you still…what the hell is going on here?” Fiona asks and Lana shrugs

“He loves me and Yevvy too, simple. You make it complicated.” She shrugs.

\--

“Hey,” Ian says shifting Yev as he makes it upstairs. “Say hi to daddy, Yev.” He says and the boy giggles and says hi about six times and Mickey laughs.

“Miss that fuckin kid. Who would have thought right?” Mickey half-jokes.

“I did.” He says honestly.

“Your family giving you shit?” Mickey asks

“Yeah, Lips being an asshole. First I must be manic, and then before you called he was yelling about how I could possibly bang Lana when I wouldn't bang Mandy.” And Mickey just busts up laughing.

“Fucker has a point though. Oh god. Even thinking about you fuckin my sister makes me want to vomit.”

“You and me both man. I love Mandy, like for real, but no.”

“You gonna just tell them? Ya know? They aren't gonna let up. They know somethings off.” Mickey says softly.

“Eventually. When I want to. Right now they're pissing me off…I miss you.” He says

“Don't start that Gallagher,” Mickey says

“Sorry. I just do. Can't tell many people that. Just Lana really.” He sniffs a little, not meaning to.

“Stop that. Okay. I can hear that. Do you…talk a lot about me to Lana?” Mickey can't help but ask.

“Yes. She helps me sometimes.” Ian says honestly.

“Fuck! I gotta go, times up. I want to hear about that sometime. Okay? Don't let your family stress you. I'm going dickhead!! Give Yev a kiss for me.” And just like Mickey's gone.  
\--

When Ian comes back downstairs, his family is silent and Lana is glaring and Ian laughs. They turn their heads to him as Yev joins him in laughing.

“Mommy is scaring people again Yev.” And he seems to agree because he nods.

“Mommy not scary.” The boy says.

“She never threatened you with a claw hammer.” He says and looks over at Lana who smiles. Who busts up laughing.

“You two are weird.” Carl says shaking his head.

\--

Ian walks into the prison nervously, he shouldn't be here, but Svetlana convinced him to do it. That he needed to face his ex and just see him. She was pushy but she had the best of intentions, he knew that much. She had quickly become his best friend, the only person that he could really tell how much he hated himself, how leaving Mickey alone, haunted him, she understood, she lived it with him, and he loved her for that.

He swatted for Mickey to appear and when he finally did his breath hitched as Mickey nods at him as he sits down and grabs the phone.

“Hey,” Mickey says and Ian croaks out a small hi in return. He really doesn’t know what to say to the man that he loves, neither one of them can think of the words to express what they need to say without alerting anyone around.

“How the wife?” Mickey jokes in return and Ian smiles.

“Actually, pretty great. She helps.” Ian says

"Good,"

"We miss you," Ian says but Mickey knows what it means.

"I miss all of you two," he says back.

"Come home to us...We are waiting," Ian says and Mickey smiles

"It's gonna be a long wait man. I still got like what ten years."

"and we will all be right here waiting for you."

 

Mickey smiles at that and he knows. he knows that Ian's telling the truth.

"I love all of you. Give Yevgeny and the wife hugs and kisses for me," he says and Ian nods.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana has had enough and she has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, i know. I haven't updated this in so LONG. But the thing is, I was drawing a blank, like a big one, So I got inspired. This is why I write at night, things just come to me. So here is the next chapter of this. 
> 
> I have it marked for the next to be the last, but I'm not sure if it will be. I will change the chapter number as soon as I have a clear image.

Chapter Four:   The time it passes

“I have a plan,” Svetlana says one day when they are sitting on the couch and Ian looks over at his wife. 

“Huh?” He asks confused. “Thought the plan was to stay married for five years and then you are free to live here with Yevgeny,” 

“Not that. We solve one problem, next problem to solve.” She says smiling at him and he shakes his head. 

“What problem would that be?” 

“Orange boy broken heart.” 

“Sorry Lana, unless you can magically make me not an asshole who broke up with my boyfriend, then we’re kinda fucked on that.  I can’t even attempt to fix it right now.” He says and she shakes her head. 

“That is where you are wrong. Leave it to me.” She says getting up and placing a kiss on his forehead.  “Husband and Ex-Husband belong together. It will work out.” She says. 

Ian forgets about the conversation, mostly because he gets wrapped up in all the other things that are life. And it seems impossible as much as Svet says she wants to fix it.

Mickey looks up from the visitation table to see his ex-wife with his son and he smiles. She sits him on the table as mickey talks to him. 

“Hey little man, you’re getting big bud.” He talks and she smiles, he’s different with the boy now, he knows that’s what the smile is for.  It was barely ten minutes of talking to his son when he heard the Russian accent he had become accustomed to, which usually followed something he didn’t want to hear. 

“you forgive orange boy yet?” she speaks easily as if she's saying hello. 

“what?” he asks. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me, angry boy.” She says standing her son up and making a walking motion with him causing him to giggle. 

“I heard you, I just don’t understand you. First, you hated him, then you were ok with him, then you hated him…now he’s your bestie and suddenly you care about whatever goes on with us?” 

“Yes, angry boy. Orange boy save me, I always like him.” She says and he raises his eyebrows at her. “Ok fine I didn’t like him.  He was in way of better life, then he wasn’t we were happy then he steals baby so I was angry but I like orange boy. We talk now. He sorry he cries at night. He needs to be forgiven.”

“Nothing to forgive Svet.” 

“Oh?” She asks shocked. 

“I hurt him he hurts me. We fight, we make up. If I wasn’t in here…”

“Are you saying if you were not in here…”

“That we would yell. I would yell. I would say whatever I have to say and then I would kiss him because how can I not kiss those big puppy dog lips and then we would f…make up and we would all be happy until we weren’t.” He says simply. 

She smiles brightly. “Good.” She says and he can see a glint in her eyes, a glint that says she is up to something. “It will all work out. Be patient.” She says and he nods at her. 

“Hey , vet can you do something for me?” He asks softly and she looks at him. “Next time

He is sad…tell him…” and she nods not needing to hear him say the words. 

“I will.” She says

—

It doesn’t take long until Ian is crying in his bed again. He is a mess and svetlana cant take it anymore. She gets into the bed and holds him like she would hold her son. She strokes his hair and tells him it's okay. But she knows nothing will make this better...nothing but one thing. 

"I have a message for you." She says softly and he looks over at her, tears streaming down his face. 

"He says..." 

"He hates me." He says for her.

"No. He says there is nothing to forgive. That he loves you." She says touching his face. 

"he said that?" He asks broken. 

"Yes my husband. You know this. You are just scared. We will get him home somehow, and you can show him you love him. Until then. Just know he loves you. He say...If he wasn’t in there, he knows you would be back together already.  He calms slightly, and she repeats the words "He loves you." Until Ian falls asleep. 

==

Svetlana Milkovich – now Gallagher didn’t have patience for this shit.  fifteen years for trying to kill that crazy bitch, was bullshit. She would kill her, herself if she had to. In fact she had a plan. A plan to get ex husband back home. So she could see the boys happy. Sure it was risky, right now with ian and her together by the eyes of the law, if Mickey were out they were all sure to get caught up somehow but fuck it. Ian crying at night and those sad eyes of Mickey's when she went to visit, she had had enough.  She had been a part of putting them through some of the worst times of their lives, while not initially voluntarily, still she was a part of it all and it was time to fix this shit. 

It was time. 

Svetlana sat across the glass from her old friend...or whatever she was. Janka looked up at her and glared a little. Okay so they werent really all that friendly. 

"What do you want?" She asked. 

"You still owe me favor." She says. "You do something, we are even...and I will put money in your account." She says. 

"I don’t need money in here." She says confidently. Apparently she had her connections in full force. Of course she did. The bitch. 

"What do you want then?" 

"How big is this favor?"  the woman asked, trying to gage what she would get away with. 

"Not big for you, big deal for me. For my husband." She says. And the girl eyes her. 

"I want...my children taken care of. You make sure they are okay, and happy and taken care of. I will do your favor." She said and svetlana nodded. That she could do. She spoke softly and told her.  

"I need a message delivered. There is a woman in there...She fucked with the wrong people, said somebody tried to attack her, all lies, she needs to take it back." The woman nodded and took the name from svetlana. It was done. 

\---

Janka looked across the courtyard, she had gotten word from her sources that Svetlana had followed through, even put some money in an account for her girls. That was all she needed, she walked up to the blonde bitch. She was really nothing to worry about, nothing she had ever even thought twice about, but this, this was her mission.  She talked to a few people it would be done tonight. 

\--

Sammy was slammed against the wall, hard and with force. 

"What the fuck??{" She questioned at the women attacking her. 

"Listen bitch. I have a message for you." One woman said. 

"You said someone tried to kill you...that was a mistake...you will fix it." 

"Fuck I will, that crazy bastard locked me in a crate." She yelled back. She didn’t know how mickey had gotten to her from where he was but there was no way in hell. 

"it wasn’t a request. If you don't do what you are told, we will make your life in here a living hell. We can, you know we can. And then when you get out of here, you will be tied up and tortured until you are begging to die. You will suffer for your life, it is his freedom or your life, and every person you ever loved along with it. You will pay with every ounce of your being. Get it the fuck done." The woman says before slamming her head into the hard concrete once more for measure before all the women walk away. 

==

"The fuck is going on?" Mickey asks as he is ushered into a room, with a long table, a lawyer sitting across the table from him. 

"mr.Milkovich." He says. 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"A friend." The man says. 

"The fuck you are. What do you want. I havent fucked up and gotten more time, that im sure of." He says. 

"No...the thing is...the reason you got yourself here, was off a statement by a woman claiming you tried to kill her, and locked her in a crate." He says. 

"yeah I fucking know what that bitch said." He says growling, and he'd do it again. Fucking bitch. Taking him away from everyone and everything that mattered to him. 

"Well she has recently admitted to pergering herself, and says you didn’t do that. That...You and her got into a fight, and she wanted to get back at you. " The lawyer says.

"What does that mean?" Mickey asked, his whole body on alert now. Why the fuck would that bitch do him any favors? 

"It means we can re-open your case....you can appeal for less time, or even time served I do my job right. And I am very good at my job." 

"I don’t have any money in here." Mickey said. 

"The money is not an issue. Your ex-wife hired me." He said and Mickey looked at the man like he was an alien. Svetlana had done this? How? He didn’t really know and he didn’t really give a shit.  "All we need now is you. Do you want to file an appeal?" 

"Fuck yes. Get me the fuck out of here."  Mickey says, a little hope springing for the first time in forever. One thought and only one thought on his mind in that moment. 

Ian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, taking prompts over at MysticallyGallavich on Tumblr. and anywhere else really. :P (this includes comments, and over on fb for those that know me over there.) 
> 
> Also, keep a look out for lots more stuff and updates. 
> 
> I also take requests on continuing any of the fics that are completed. It's a process. I have a list. 
> 
> That said, if you have given me a prompt, or requested anything. They are all there, I am working through them one at a time. If you think I have forgotten you, shoot me a message, and I will update you on where I am at with it. 
> 
> Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always. Kudos and comments are enjoyed and welcomed. 
> 
> Come chat with me at mysticallygallavich on tumblr. I get lonely. ;)


End file.
